She chose him
by Anime-Beauty97
Summary: He loves her. He loves her more than anything. But she chose him. The guy who would ruin her life. Why that damn aristocrat! Why not him?


The whiskey in the crystal container poured from side to side as pale fingers tilted the glass slightly and repeatedly. Red eyes watched the auburn liquid make circles, going round and round and almost making the prussian dizzy. With a heavey sigh he threw back the last sip, the strong stench of the drink stinging his nostrils and throat. With a clink the glass was set back down on the hard wooden surface. To the slightly drunken albino the sound rang throuout the room, causing him to cover his ears.

"Verdammt..." He grumbled and looked down at the caramel brown counter top, tracing the curvey lines that were etched into it. As he did this it reminded him of the wavey brown locks that cascaded over those slim tan shoulders that faded into that perfect hourglass waist line... His tracing finger stopped and sat, still on the counter for a moment until it slowly curled into a fist. His mind raced with pictures of bright, smiling green eyes and an olive green dress that fit her curves perfectly. Her voice rang in his ears, softer than silk, smoother than cream, sweeter than honey. With a thud the fist came down on the hard surface, rattiling several glasses near to him.  
"Why him... gott dammit... why him..." His lips quivered as he spoke, a slight crack in his voice as he tried to hold back tears.

"Common gil..." He murmured standing up and grabbing his jacket. "She chose him... get that through your head..." _But i love her..._ He thought, walking out the swinging doors of the bar, the smell of whiskey now turning to fresh night air as he walked down the street. No, he had no idea where he was going, possibly to his brothers house, if he would let him stay. It seemed that everything was falling apart. Not only was he not concidered a country any longer but the girl he loved, the girl that he was sure was going to be his, had chosen that god dammned aristocrat. After a few more hours of aimlessly walking, maybe getting in a cab or two, he couldnt remember, he wound up at her place. Why her place? Well that, he couldnt answer, but it didnt stop him from climbing hr stepps and knocking on the large wooden door. He waited and knocked again. He knocked until he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Then, the door opened and his heart sunk. "What do you want Gilbert?" Purple eyes studied him from the door frame, instead of the green that he had hoped for. "Wheres Lizie?" Gil asked glaring at the prissy nation in his cap and gown. It was around 4:00 in the mourning so he guessed they had been in bed. Right away his question was answered. The young brunette appeared behind the violet eyed man, looking as beautiful as ever. Caremel hair falling over her shoulders in wringletts and a small pink night gown with thin straps hung off her frame loosley. The shadows of the dark house fell over her face, making her green eyes seem to glow in the darkness.

"Rodrich whats going on?" She asked trying to peek through the door. Rodrich turned and waved a dismissive hand with a scoff. "Its just Gilbert, Elizeveta. Go back to bed" He demanded crossing his arms. Instead of listening to her husband, the green eyed girl stepped in the door frame looking at her long time friend. Then he saw it. The dark tone just beneath her right eye was now visible in the dim light of the moon. "Gilbert? What are you doing here?"

Rodrich growled and headed up the stairs, obviously too tired to care. Once Rodrich was upstairs and out of sight and hearing range, Gilbert placed a soft hand on Elizivetas shoulder. "Lizie..." He murmured firmly looking into her eyes. "What happened to your cheek?" The hungarian woman blinked before letting her eyes wden and taking a nervous step back. "...I fell..." She stated, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest almost protectively, as if he would tear her open and search her heart for the true answer. The prussian shook his head in disbelief and grabbed her hand.

"Lizie did he hit you? Dont lie to me." His voice was firm and his red eyes searched her green for any sign of truth. She stared at him and bit her lip, fingers beginning to shake and tears filling her eyes. "I...Gil i love him... Hes very sweet he just gets angered easily. I deserved it." Lizie seemed to only half believe what she said. Gilbert was quiet for a moment. He wanted to say more, wanted to sweep her away, wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Before he could, however, she shook her head and gave him a sad smile.  
"Id best get back to bed... Rodrich will be expectinfg me... Ill see you around Gil..." Before he could possibly object she closed the door, leaving him alone on the moonlit porch.


End file.
